Rocking Red Rings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This story is written by guestsurprise and is the sequel to their other story, "Nothing Like That Red Love". I take no credit for the story, aside from posting it for guestsurprise. Absolutely no flames!


**Another story from the very talented guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**To guestsurprise: Cassie can join the couples of the Mansion with whichever alien you choose and Aleu is still more than welcome to join as well. Also I was wondering if you'd let me borrow Gena and Cassie for a story idea I have. Also, you have my permission to use my OC Rachel in your stories if you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocking Red Rings<strong>

Gena and Four arms have been getting closer and closer ever since they first met. However, Cassie is still getting used to the big guy. She isn't as petrified as she was when she first met him, but just the fact that this 8 or 9 foot tall alien has a crush on your best friend is a lot to swallow! She would slowly ease out of the room when he would come in and he was starting to notice that she would flinch and ease away when he would put his arm around her when they were watching a movie.

"I think she secretly thinks I am going to eat her or something," Four Arms said as he pouted in his chair. "I don't want her to be afraid of me!"

"Don't take it so hard big guy! She is just getting used to you! I think maybe you two should spend some quality time together!"

"That's a great idea! My word! You're a brilliant girlfriend! I mean…uh…I…(sigh) Gena…" He pulled her close to his chest. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Four Arms…you are so sweet! I was hoping you would ask!" Gena said happily as she kissed him on the cheek! They hugged for what seemed like hours until Gena broke off from him.

"Now! We need to work on what we are going to do in terms of you and Cassie!" Gena smiled.

"Don't worry Gena…I know what I am going to do." Four Arms smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

_Two hours later_…

"Cassie! I am going to the store to buy some groceries! I will be back!" Gena called up the stairs. Cassie came running down the stairs to tell her goodbye.

"Ok Gena! I guess I will clean up while you're gone! I want to see a good movie tonight when you get back!" Cassie smiled. Gena just kissed her on the head and walked out the door. Gena smiled to herself again because she was almost done with the adoption papers! Soon Cassie would be her legal daughter, but more like an adopted sister!

"Woooohooo! Home alone for a few minutes! Now it's coffee time!" Cassie danced until she backed into a strong muscular body. "It" chuckled. She spun around in enough time to see Four Arms looking down at her smiling.

"Hello Cassie…" He smirked, clearly amused by her large eyeballs of fright!

"I-I'm sorry Four Arms, I didn't know that you were here…I thought I was…,"

"Home alone? No…I decided to stay and keep an eye on you Cass," Four arms smiled as he walked towards her. She started backing up and when he reached out to her she flipped backwards over the couch and landed softly on the cushions. Four arms let out a small laugh and stretched himself over the couch and grabbed her waist. She shook her head to regain her composure, and he gently rubbed her head to get her look at him. Her eyes got wide and she tried to scramble away, only for him to crawl over the sofa and pull her to him.

"Oh no ya don't kid! Where do you think you're going?" He laughed.

"F-Four Arms let go!" Cassie yelped as he gripped her a bit harder. He gently stroked her side and gently brought her up to his face

"Cassie…we need to talk. I can tell you are still a bit nervous when I am around. I wanted to stay tonight because I don't want you to be afraid of me. We are going to spend the whole night together until you're not afraid anymore."

"I-I am not afraid Four Arms!" Cassie chuckled nervously. Just then Four Arms let out a slight growl and Cassie gasped and struggled to get out of his grip. He laughed and hugged her in a strong, but gentle bear hug.

"Whoa, take it easy! See! You are afraid…a growl like that shouldn't have scared you." He laughed.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"I don't think so Cass, not until I convince you that I can be as tame as a kitten. You're coming with me." He picked her up and started walking down the hallway to the guest room. He knew it would be a long night ahead of them both. He locked the door and gently placed her on the bed. She backed up until she reached the wall; he just laid on his stomach and watched her. He positioned himself just so that she had nowhere to go. Four arms smiled gently.

"Cassie, there is no reason to be afraid…I won't hurt you. I love ya kid!" He cooed. Cassie stopped and looked very thoughtful. Her parents used to tell her that they loved her before they died, and she only heard the word love from Gena for the most part.

"Y-you…love…me?" Cassie said softly. "Why? You don't know me? In plus, I know you just want to get closer to Gena," Cassie jokingly laughed. She was trying to unwind a little bit. Just then, Four Arms grabbed her legs and started pulling her towards him. Cassie yelped as the red alien loomed over her with both hands on each side of her to keep her from running away.

"Cassie…I do love Gena…but I love you too…you both are very important to me," Four Arms cooed as he gently kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Cassie jumped on him and knocked him on his back because she caught him off guard.

"I love you too, Four Arms," She quietly whispered, and quickly tried to hide her tears before he saw them. But he saw her tears and wiped them away with two of his arms.

"Shhh…Cass…I'm here…it's ok to cry kid…shhh…it's ok," Four Arms said as he lifted her chin up so he could get a better look at her face and then he gave her a small Eskimo kiss, which made her giggle.

"Now Cass, you still scared of me?" He chuckled as he gently tickled her toes. She laughed a bit and held on to his neck tightly as she hugged him.

"No Four Arms! I'm not scared anymore…you are my big teddy bear!" She said as she kissed his cheek. Four Arms just blushed and smiled at her kind gesture, happy that he gained her trust.

"Cass, I will need your help though..." He whispered his plan in her ear and she almost jumped through the roof with excitement.  
>"So, you know what to do Cass?" Four Arms laughed as he gave her a small noogie.<p>

"Ya got it, big guy!" She smiled.

* * *

><p><em>6 months later<em>…

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Gena said out loud. She just walked in from work

"Gena! Gena! Come and see the cake me and Four Arms made! Hurry! Before the icing melts off!" Gena laughed and she quickly followed Cassie to the kitchen. She saw Four Arms standing there with a large chocolate cake and a huge piece was cut just for her. He walked over to her face and placed the cake up to her mouth.

"Come on babe, try some!" He smirked. Gena smiled and closed her eyes to take a bite when she felt something hard instead. She looked down and saw a beautiful silver ring with red and yellow stones in her teeth. She gasped and grabbed the ring from her teeth!

"Four Arms! Cassie! What's going on? This is beautiful! Where did you get this from?" Gena gasped! Four Arms gently put a finger on her lips to shush her and he chuckled.

"Gena…you know I love you and I have been waiting for just the right moment to ask you. Gena, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and smiled at her. Gena's eyes almost popped out of her skull!

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL YES!" She yelped! Four Arms growled playfully and pulled her into a strong kiss. When they parted, Cass walked in smiling.

"Cass, how did he know that this kind of cake is only found in my favorite part of Spain?" Gena giggled as she poked Cassie for answers. Cassie laughed and ran behind Four Arms who started tickling her too.

"What can I say? I had a few months to work a miracle!" Cassie laughed as she ran with Four Arms and Gena behind her.

The next day, Four Arms drove Cassie and Gena to the Jocklin Mansion. As they got up and walked to the door and knocked, no one answered immediately so Gena tried to leave.

"Oh well! No one is home! I guess we better try another time, maybe like next Christmas." She laughed nervously as she tried to walk back to the car. Cassie just laughed as Four Arms grabbed them both and threw them over his shoulder.

"Oh no ya don't! You both aren't going anywhere…this is my home and it will be your home as well," He laughed as he gently kicked the door open (it was his house so he could do that), and all the aliens and people came out to greet them

"Everyone! This is my fiancé Gena and her little sister, Cassie!" Four Arms called out happily!

"Uh…Hi everyone!" Gena said shyly. Before she could say anything else all the aliens were on her welcoming her and smiling at her. They were shaking her hand and hugging her. Her eyes welled up with tears when she saw that she was truly accepted and she started hugging everyone that would hug her.

"Noooohohohohohoh stop it!" Everyone turned around and saw Blitzwolfer licking Cassie's face. He stopped and just picked her up and hugged her. "Gena! Can he come with us pleaaaaaassssse!" Cassie pleaded as she rubbed his head and his ears.

"Hey! I'm not a dog! But that feels sooo good" He laughed as he enjoyed her warm fingers.

"Well you look like one! And you're cute so I think you should come home with us!" Cassie suddenly realized that she opening admitted to liking Blitzwolfer, despite the fact that they just met. "I mean…uh…I uh…gotta go!" She jumped out of his arms and ran off.

"Hold on! What did you say? Cassie come back here!" Blitzwolfer laughed as he let out a howl and took off after her. Four Arms and Gena just laughed and smiled as the aliens all introduced themselves. One thing is for sure, Gena finally felt truly at home.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: Four Arms and Cassie worked together to pull off a surprise for Gena…and now Four Arms and Gena are engaged!<strong>

**Please leave a review for guestsurprise as they are the author of this story. I only posted it for them. No flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
